Contratransferencia
by Lacryma Kismet
Summary: Mi trabajo como terapeuta es fascinante. Pero descubro que cuando se involucran mis frustraciones amorosas con mis pacientes y colegas, se puede volver peligroso. Yaoi. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Por fin una historia después de mucho tiempo! Realmente estoy emocionada porque he sentido inspiración para escribir después de mucho tiempo de estar en blanco. Aparte el argumento me emociona, por el tema que trato. Hago mucha mención de la psicología y la terapia, pero no haré uso de términos enciclopédicos ni nada por el estilo. Espero que la disfruten :3**

**Disclaimer. Beyblade no me pertenece, porque se lo vendí a su dizque creador y ahora ya no tengo los papeles que muestren que yo lo hice D:**

**Advertencias. Yaoi, violencia en el futuro y puede ser que escenas sexosas, no he decidido que tan explícitas. **

**Arranchamos con el primer capítulo!**

**CONTRATANSFERENCIA**

**Capítulo 1 **

Un poco de mi currículum: soy licenciado en Psicología, egresado hace poco más de 8 años, antes de salir ya estaba trabajando en una escuela secundaria en el área de orientación educativa (siempre me ha gustado trabajar con adolescentes); unos meses después de que salí de la carrera comencé con mi trabajo de terapeuta, pues es lo que siempre me ha apasionado de la psicología, ha sido difícil instalarme pues al principio no podía cobrar demasiado por mis consultas, era consciente de que me hacía falta experiencia, así que compartí el consultorio con varios compañeros de confianza, y así era como podíamos pagar la renta; hace dos años terminé la maestría en Terapia Gestalt, ahora gano mucho mejor, ya que trabajo con grupos terapéuticos (tengo dos grupos a la semana) y también terapia individual; tengo diplomados en Inteligencia emocional y Constelaciones familiares; salí de la secundaria de la que trabajaba hace 5 años, decidido a dar sólo terapia, pero dedicarse al ciento por ciento a esto es extenuante mentalmente, así que estoy trabajando de nuevo en una preparatoria, tengo apenas una materia que impartir a la semana y preparo talleres informativos y de prevención con los jóvenes, en ocasiones cuando llega el reporte de un chico que ha sido detectado con problemas mi trabajo es intervenir directamente con él y con su familia, pero no es propiamente un trabajo de terapia, lo bueno de este trabajo es que no me exige estar en la escuela todo los días ni a toda hora.

Mi sueño es ser conferencista y hacer mi doctorado, tal vez algunas especialidades más, maestrías o diplomados, pero me gusta equilibrar mi trabajo con mi vida personal, no pienso olvidar a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi pareja ni a mí mismo por ser un esclavo del trabajo. Aunque he de confesar que mi tiempo no lo dedico igualmente a todo, pues soy un hombre casado y mi prioridad es mi marido, mi amado Yuriy Ivanov, la familia a la que pertenezco ahora.

Nos conocimos durante la universidad. No era mi compañero, me lo presentó mi amigo Bryan en una reunión. Me fijé en él porque no era común ver a un pelirrojo, al menos no con las características que él tenía: alto, piel blanca, un cuerpo hermoso, delgado, firme y ligeramente marcado, su rostro con perfecta simetría y ojos azules que contrastaban con el color de su cabello. Yo sé que ser hermoso te destaca, pero la personalidad puede destacar más esa cualidad biológica no elegida u opacarla hasta el grado de parecer detestable; siendo yo consciente de ello, dejé la belleza del pelirrojo en segundo plano, más mi intensión de conocerle aún más no fue mi meta en esa reunión, primero porque yo tenía novia en ese entonces y él había llevado a su pareja, y segundo pues… simplemente porque no.

Lo llegué a ver en otras reuniones, hasta que la convivencia unió a mis amigos de la universidad, incluyendo a Bryan, y a los amigos de este provenientes de otra parte, entre ellos el pelirrojo. Cada semana salíamos a bares, antros o a la casa de alguno de nosotros, realmente pasábamos excelentes momentos, sobrios y no. Aunque éramos un grupo unido, dentro de nosotros había quienes se tenían más confianza que otros, completamente normal. Bryan y Yuriy se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos.

Por diferentes situaciones terminé con la chica con la que andaba en ese entonces, mis amigos supieron cuánto me dolió, pero lo superé después de un tiempo. Yuriy terminó a su novio un año después de ello. Con el paso del tiempo esa amistad fue evolucionando, pero no era algo que se dio espontáneamente para esas fechas, pues la ocasión en que decidimos ser formalmente pareja aceptamos que la atracción existió desde el primer día que nos conocimos, y era sólo física, pero fue el primer paso.

Fue maravillosa a esa época, mi pareja era mi mejor amigo, la persona que más deseaba en el planeta, y lo mejor es que era correspondido. Un año después nos casamos (tenía precisamente un año de graduarme de la universidad), y yo era feliz, inmensamente feliz por trabajar en lo que me apasiona, tener excelentes amigos y una gran pareja.

Ahora recuerdo todo ello con gran melancolía, me gustaría recordarlo simplemente con nostalgia. Encuentro semejanzas y diferencias entre estas dos, pero claro esto es completamente subjetivo, se trata sólo de mi percepción y no sé si alguien lo sienta como yo. Nostalgia y melancolía es como tener un ojo al pasado y otro al presente, es como recodar lo que tenías en los ayeres y sopesar con ello lo que tienes en el hoy, y la diferencia que yo encuentro es que la nostalgia, si bien tiene su dejo de tristeza, encuentras paz conjugando lo que viviste y lo que tienes hoy, y la melancolía es ese vacío por saber que en el presente perdiste algo que tenías en el ayer.

No siento que lo he perdido todo, he crecido profesionalmente y mis amigos son más entrañables que hace unos años. Estoy en paz conmigo mismo por muchas cosas, me siento seguro; pero el lado que flaquea es con mi marido, con Yuriy.

Como desearía que las cosas fueran como en esos entonces: románticos, apasionados, mejores amigos, siempre coqueteando, sin perder de vista que lo principal era ser atractivo el uno al otro, y era natural que eso se diera. Pasamos por momentos difíciles y creí que los superábamos, creí que nuestra relación era caminar de la mano con la mirada al horizonte, no ir por el camino frente a frente, confrontándonos.

Es un hecho que algo hicimos mal. Hace unos meses que apenas hablamos, que convivimos sólo porque vivimos juntos y tenemos que sostener una casa.

Es tan duro tenerte en la misma cama, como en este momento. Antes dormíamos abrazados, en ocasiones tú en mi pecho y otras yo en el tuyo. Hasta esos detalles se están perdiendo, hace tiempo que duermes dándome la espalda; no siento que la des físicamente, emocionalmente lo haces. Siento que huyes de mí, de mis caricias, de mis palabras. Cómo he esforzado en saber qué es lo que pasa, pero ni siquiera de eso tengo conocimiento, mucho menos de qué y cómo hacer para acercarnos y ser una parea de nuevo.

Es tan difícil, y es precisamente ahí donde tengo mi batalla conmigo mismo: no sé hasta donde he provocado yo todo esto, tampoco sé hasta dónde es tu responsabilidad. Pero lo que más me duele es que parece que ya no te importa. Cómo me mata Yuriy, quisiera abrazarte en este momento, que sintieras esa necesidad de ti, voltearas a mirarme y correspondieras con esa misma necesidad, demostrándomelo con un abrazo.

Ni hablar del sexo, a veces lo hacemos, pero no sé si lo hagas por obligación, sólo por el hecho de ser pareja. Pareces que no estás ahí, que tuvieras que irte mentalmente a otro lado para poder soportar el momento.

No lo soporto, no puedo compartir la cama contigo sabiendo que no te tengo. Me voy a la sala, me siento en el sillón que está a un lado de la ventana y miro la calle por un momento, de repente me quedo dormido.

_**+++++Contratransferencia+++++ **_

-No puedo creerlo Hiro, eres psicólogo y no puedes resolver tus problemas matrimoniales. Luego por qué tienen mala fama los psicólogos –

-Cállate cabrón, no tienes cara de decir eso, tomas antidepresivos y ansiolíticos, lo peor es que trabajas en un psiquiátrico.

-Lo sé, lo sé – rió Bryan a carcajada abierta, yo sé que lo dice de broma, le encanta burlarse de las tragedias, suyas y ajenas, pero su sátira y sarcasmo me ayudan para relajarme – Pero ya sabes que eso es lo que dice la gente de nosotros. Pero ya hablando en serio Hiro, son mis amigos, los quiero mucho a cada uno y cómo pareja, de verdad quisiera ayudarte pero creo que soy la peor persona para hacerlo. Sería bueno que fueran a terapia juntos, tal vez eso les ayude.

-Ya le dije Bryan, y ¿sabes que es lo que me respondió? "¿No puedes solucionar las cosas sin utilizar tu mediocre psicología?"

- ¡Woh, Woh! Hasta a mi me dolió Hiro. No sé qué le pasa a ese pelirrojo, está demasiado a la defensiva, incluso conmigo – No me dijo nada por un momento, miraba a otra parte pensativo – es demasiado extraño

- Bryan, yo sé que también lo piensas, no sé si sepas algo, yo sé que no es tu responsabilidad decirme o prevenirme, pero sé que también lo ves como posibilidad: creo que Yuriy me es infiel. Le he preguntado y me lo niega rotundamente, pero no sé, te juro que ha llegado el punto en que pienso tantas cosas, incluso las peores y las más extremas, pero de todo ello no sé ni un poco qué es por lo menos medianamente la verdad.

- De verdad quisiera ayudarte Hiro, pero sabes que no puedo. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que escucharte y comprenderte. Y no sabes cómo me duele esto, de verdad.

-No te preocupes Bryan, escucharme es de gran ayuda – Me das una palmada en el hombro, es sencillo pero me reconforta – Vámonos ya, hay que pedir la cuenta y regresar al consultorio, ya mero llegarán nuestros pacientes.

Junto con otros colegas rentamos una casa. Cada habitación es un consultorio, la sala es precisamente la sala de espera para los pacientes. Es un gran lugar, le tengo mucho cariño por ser mi lugar de trabajo y por los colegas y amigos que ahí tengo.

_**+++++Contratransferencia+++++**_

-Ya no puedo soportarlo más, esta vez sí quiero terminar con mi vida. Nadie me hace caso, nadie me ama, a nadie le importo

Esta chica llamada Hillary, mi paciente, lleva mucho tiempo diciéndome lo mismo, una y otra vez se queja de ello. No quiero que se malinterprete, no estoy en papel de juzgar a las personas, pero tengo que hacer la observación de que tiene algo de histrionicismo, algo gana en hacerse la víctima todo el tiempo, pues ahora descubrí que esos supuestos deseos de quitarse la vida realmente no es porque quiera hacerlo. Descubrí que utiliza la manipulación, intentó hacerlo conmigo, pero me di cuenta a tiempo.

-Está bien Hillary, veo que insistes mucho en ello

Me pongo de pie (mi consultorio está alfombrado para sentarse en el suelo, tengo muchos cojines), me dirijo al escritorio. Ella no deja de llorar. Sacó de mi pequeño escritorio una navaja. Tengo una junto con una pistola. No piensen mal, no soy un asesino. La navaja la tengo porque es una herramienta indispensable para cualquiera, es una Victorinox, la pistola la tengo pro seguridad, en este trabajo no se sabe qué persona llegará al consultorio. Mi decisión es arriesgada, pero no seré tan intrépido, por lo que en vez de la pistola agarré el objeto punzocortante. Me vuelvo a sentar frente a ella, llamo su atención dejando la navaja a sus pues.

-Te doy esta navaja, si quieres terminar con tu vida de una vez, hazlo. O como veas, yo te puedo conseguir una pistola, es aun más rápido y no duele

La chica dejó de llorar, sus ojos permanecen bien abiertos, sorprendida.

-Yo… yo… no… no quiero hacerlo – Aparta la navaja asustada –

- Está bien Hillary, me alegra tu decisión. Ahora por favor, te pondré este cojín. Siéntate en él y serás la chica que siempre está dolida y que reclama a los demás porque la dejan sola y abandonada, hablándole a la Hillary de ahorita que estará frente a ti (le apunto a un cojín que estará vacio), todo lo que siente, lo que piensa. Déjate fluir para ser esa chica, y concentrarte para ver a Hillary del presente en este lugar.

En ese momento hizo un poco consciente su manipulación. La chica que siempre está dolida le dijo a Hillary que busca manipular a los demás y chantajearles porque no sabe otras maneras de conseguir lo que quiere, y también le pidió que le ayudara a tener mejores maneras de arreglar sus problemas que no fueran el chantaje y la manipulación. También descubrió que eso se lo había enseñado su madre.

Me siento orgulloso. He avanzado en este caso, apenas hizo consciente muchas cosas, faltan aún más, además de ayudarle a que descubra otras herramientas de vida más saludables. Será un proceso algo largo.

Me queda sólo un paciente después de ella. Es su primera vez. Es un chico y por teléfono se escuchaba amable y sereno; veremos aquí en terapia qué es lo que sucede y cómo es, una primera llamada telefónica no dice nada sobre la persona, a veces si lo hace, pero no me confío de la primera impresión. Parece que este chico guardarse cualquier asunto para el momento de la consulta.

Lo veo llegar, le doy una cordial bienvenida, siempre comienzo haciendo una pequeña plática sobre otra cosa algo superficial, como el clima o al trayecto hacia el consultorio, o alguna otra cosa que se me ocurra, pero nunca comenzando con un tema de terapia o sobre ella; esto para que el paciente se sienta familiarizado, se relaje y vaya tomando algo de confianza, es como decirles "no te preocupes, los psicólogos no mordemos".

No fue necesario con este chico, se presentó en cuanto nos vimos, su nombre es Brooklyn. Lo primero que vi en él fue su cabello rojo y su piel blanca, tiene una voz melodiosa y tranquila, es demasiado atractivo. Cuando le digo mi nombre, tomó la iniciativa y me dio un beso en la mejilla, después de decirme "mucho gusto", fue el beso casual para presentarse, saludarse y despedirse. Llegó con confianza, el consultorio no fue un lugar que lo intimidare, pues lo percibía natural y algo despreocupado. Sonreía gentilmente con nuestra plática inicial, me escuchó cuando le mencioné el precio de la consulta y el horario que tendríamos, además de pones los acuerdos de los avisos de las faltas, tanto suyas como mías, y mostrarme con la disposición de cambiar nuestro día y hora para que se acomodara a sus ocupaciones, siempre y cuando fuera el horario de mi trabajo. De verdad que tiene una mirada dulce, una presencia poco común, porte impecable y parecer mostrarse accesible y amable.

-Bien Brooklyn, ¿Cuál es el motivo de que estés aquí? – es momento de comenzar el trabajo –

- Es algo difícil Hiro, para mí. Estoy desesperado. Son cuestiones de amor lo que me tiene aquí – Hizo una pausa -

-¿Qué son esas cuestiones de amor? – siempre busco que mis pacientes sean específicos

-Quisiera encontrar pareja que realmente me ame, que realmente me valore, sentirme correspondido. En este momento estoy en una relación, pero me siento tan distante a mi pareja, siento que no lo tengo en cuerpo, alma y mente; él dice que me ama, pero siento que no me lo demuestra realmente.

No puede ser, tenía que llegar una persona que tuviera problemas de pareja. Para mis adentros doy un gran suspiro, estoy trabajando pero es inevitable no pensar en mi pelirrojo, ahora por dos razones: Brooklyn también lo es, además que eso último que mencionó es en parte como me estoy sintiendo en este momento. Pero sigo, no puedo detenerme a pensar sobre lo mío.

-¿Qué te dice o hace él para no sentirte valorado o amado?

- Tengo que confesar que es una persona muy romántica y apasionada, en cierta medida hace todo por hacerme sentir correspondido – menciona, me mira directamente a los ojos-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te hace sentir de esa manera?

- no es fácil Hiro. La nuestra es una relación común, pero no aceptada socialmente: soy su amante. Él es un hombre casado – Y aparte es homosexual y hay problemas de infidelidad, perfecto, algo más que me hace pensar en mi pelirrojo – Se esmera hasta cierto punto en mostrarme su amor, pero hace meses que me dice que ya se va a divorciar de su esposo y no lo hace, a veces siento que no lo hará, y es ahí cuando me siento atrapado, porque lo amo. Hiro, me da miedo que me juzgues

-No Brooklyn, aquí no es confesionario. Yo me voy más allá de los hechos, me voy más allá de que me digas que eres su amante y que eso lleve etiquetas, lo importante es lo que te está pasando y lo que estás sintiendo, mi trabajo es ayudarte en un proceso de aceptación y responsabilidad, para tener mejores herramientas de vida.

-Eso me alegra Hiro, porque estoy cansado de esto. Realmente lo amo, yo no me meto en sus problemas matrimoniales, yo comprendo que él está cansado de su pareja y está buscando de nuevo alguien que lo ame, que lo desee, que esté con él, y tiene su derecho ¿no es así? – Habla tan apasionadamente. Me limito y no contesto su pregunta, dejo que prosiga – Lo malo es, Hiro, que no es la primera vez que pasa. Antes que él he tenido ya tres parejas que han sido casadas, y siempre me dicen lo mismo, que se separarán de su pareja y al final eso no pasa. No sé por qué pasa eso, no sé porqué siempre termino en una relación así.

Su semblante ahora ha cambiado, se le ve triste, enojado.

-Lo que sientas Brookly, si tienes ganas de llorar, de gritar, de decir lo que quieras, no te lo quedes, sácalo, es mejor hacerlo aquí.

- Como tu dijiste Hiro, yo no tengo ningún tipo de prejuicios, no porque él sea casado ya pongo una cruz para alejarme de él – Apenas salen unas lágrimas de sus ojos - .Fue natural nuestro encuentro, yo no sabía que él estaba casado, hasta después me dijo que así era, además de que ya no se sentía feliz. Él ya me atraía y eso no fue impedimento para andar con él. Él es tan romántico, tan atento conmigo, su manera de hacerme el amor – cuando dijo esto, cerró sus ojos, abrió un poco sus labios y alzó leventemente su cabeza, como si estuviera recordando el placer que sentía al hacer el amor. Se ve tan… sensual - Pero eso no basta Hiro, yo lo quiero en mi vida, quiero que se quede en ella, no quiero sus malditas promesas de que se va a separar de su esposo para estar conmigo – golpea el piso - ¡porqué tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo de antes! – golpea de nuevo el piso, por su seguridad le pongo un cojín para que sea eso lo que golpe

-Eso es Brooklyn, saca eso que sientes, lo que necesites hacer para desahogarte

En ese momento, se incorpora un poco, como dije, en mi consultorio estamos sentados en el piso. Se pone un poco a gatas y se acerca a mí, hasta acercarse más a mi rostro, más de lo que yo hubiera deseado diría yo, me hago ligeramente hacia atrás.

-Hiro, necesito que me ayudes – Me lo dice tranquilamente, mirándome directamente, aun tiene algunas lágrimas – Yo no quiero sentir que mi pareja me da la espalda, cuando le amo y le deseo, porque sé que después ya no podré tenerlo cerca, amarle como yo quisiera, me sentiré desplazado, Hiro.

Me hago aún más hacia atrás, sólo atino a decirle

-Yo seré guía en tu proceso, el mayor trabajo lo tendrás que hacer tú

- Me han dicho que eres muy buen terapeuta Hiro. – sé incorpora de nuevo a su lugar, eso me dio alivio- puedo ver que lo eres, sé que lo eres – deja por un momento la tristeza y me mira con una ligera sonrisa, pero muy particular. Pero cambia inoportunamente a un semblante más serio – Algo de mi dice que debería terminar con él, y tener una relación sin ser el tercero, sólo mi pareja y yo. Sin embargo me es difícil, lo amo demasiado, no quiero perderlo, no quiero Hiro, no sabes lo que es amar y que después te den la espalda.

De hecho sí lo sé, lo sé perfectamente, pero no se lo diré. Creo que fue un mal momento para que llegara un paciente con estos problemas, y además pelirrojo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Espero que esta parte les haga gustado, lo escribí con mucha emoción, no planeo que sea una historia larga, pero no estoy segura cuántos capítulos me aventaré realmente, eso no importa :3


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola mis apreciados lectores! **Un gusto estar de nuevo subiendo un capítulo nuevo. Estoy de vacaciones así que me ha sido más facil escribir libremente.

Por cierto, cómo olvidé más o menos que onda cuando subo los capítulos después de algunos años de no hacerlo XD olvidé poner algunas notas en el primer capítulo. Mi intensión es por aclarar algunas cosas, para no tenerle miedo a los psicólogos jajaja: en primera, la escena con Hilary, en la que Hiro le da una navaja, es algo que sinceramente no creo que suceda, lo he pesando como opción para confrontar a la persona en sus supuestos deseos suicidas que más bien son chantajes, pero hacerlo supondría que el psicólogo podría tener demandas por incitar a su paciente al suicidio, aunque esa no sea la intención. En segunda, los procesos terapeúticos que estoy describiendo estoy tratando que queden como realmente sería uno, tengo la inspiracion de mi carrera y mi propio proceso, así que eso si es probable que lo vean si van a terapia (con un terapéuta gestalt, que es a lo que me estoy preparando); otro punto es sobre la contratransferencia, que eso me gustaría explicárselos en el último capítulo, jejeje, jojojo, aunque ya lo menciono en este capítulo en palabras de Hiro ¡Adivinen!

Dejaré un link muy bonito por si gustan conocer un poco de la psicología gestalt =)

Y bien, siguiendo con este capítulo, viene el rezo que TANTO nos interesa (al menos que por lo regular me salto XD)

**Disclaimer. Beyblade no me pertenece, porque se lo vendí a su dizque creador y ahora ya no tengo los papeles que muestren que yo lo hice D:**

**Advertencias. Yaoi, violencia en el futuro y puede ser que escenas sexosas, no he decidido que tan explícitas. **

**Arranchamos con el segundo capítulo!**

**Contratransferencia**

**Capítulo 2**

Qué días tan extenuantes he tenido, lo único que quiero hacer es llegar a casa a descansar. Resulta un tanto conflictivo regresar, por un lado mi cansancio físico y psicológico me dicen que mi necesidad es recostarme en cama, incluso pasándome de largo la cocina a pesar del hambre que tengo; y por otro lado el cansancio psicológico es el que me parte en dos, ya que ver a mi Yuriy viviendo conmigo físicamente sabiendo que su mente y emociones están en un lugar hasta ahora desconocido provoca en mí un mantenimiento, y en ocasiones, empeoramiento de mi fatiga emocional. Pero es mi hogar, es mi familia, mi esposo, bien o mal mantengo los dedos en el renglón, por ello quiero y necesito regresar.

Como lo mencioné, mi sueño es mayor que mi hambre, así que paso de largo todo lugar de la casa, incluyendo la cocina, hasta llegar a mi habitación y tirarme pesadamente en la cama.

Siempre me he preguntado en qué momento es cuando perdemos conciencia de nosotros mismos; es un momento difuso en el que poco a poco se desactiva nuestra sensibilidad al mundo exterior, con una maravillosa actividad mental que no solamente le permite al cuerpo descansar para seguir viviendo (literalmente), sino también sumergirnos a los confines de la mente en la que todo se maneja por medio de símbolos..

Y precisamente hablando de esa línea difusa entre vigilia y sueño, no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormido mientras reflexionaba sobre las maravillas de la mente en momentos del sueño. Y de nuevo cruzando ese límite, percibo cuando una parte de mí cerebro que mantiene una conexión con el exterior me avisa de estímulos que recibe mi cuerpo: antes de abrir los ojos supe que eran unas manos que acariciaban mi espalda, y por lógica sé de quién son.

-Yuriy, llegaste – digo apenas abriendo la boca, mis ojos están igual, apenas abiertos –

-Sí, tengo un rato que regresé, pero te vi dormido y preferí que descansaras. No pretendía despertarte ahorita, disculpa

-No te preocupes – Miro al reloj, no pasó mucho tiempo que dormí, apenas cuarenta minutos – pensé que había dormido más. Seguramente llegaste a los pocos minutos que me quedé dormido, apenas tengo una hora que llegué a casa.

Estamos acostados de lado mirándonos de frente. En momentos así no sé qué hacer, es una frustración tan grande el no saber si es mejor no tocarte, y si lo hago saber cómo, si quedarme en silencio o hablarte, y si lo hago ¿sobre qué? Sobre lo que siento en este momento, sobre nuestra distancia, que quiero saber qué te pasa, preguntarte qué es lo que hice para que llegáramos a esto, decirte que aún o te amo, o simplemente hablar cualquier cosa ajena a nosotros.

Repentinamente me besas, antes de que yo hiciera o dijera algo. Me tomas por sorpresa, porque no es solamente un beso, ya estás sobre mi cuerpo acariciando mi rostro y mis costados. Pronto dejas ver tus intensiones al desabotonar mi camisa. Hace meses que no me tocas y besas de esta manera. Tu cuerpo, tu respiración, tu mirada, todo tu, sin palabras, dice que me deseas, que esperas que también yo responda con la misma intensidad e ímpeto con que tu lo haces. Apenas hace unas horas yo también hubiera esperado responder a esa provocación, a esa necesidad no sólo física, sino emocional. Mis manos debían armar un jaleo sobre tu cuerpo, mi boca explorarte y redescubrirte, porque a pesar de que no hay parte de ti que no hubiera tocado, siempre fue una emoción nueva recorrer tus terrenos fértiles y hermosos, jamás me hubiera cansado de ello, pues siempre es primavera en tu cuerpo. Y a pesar de que todo lo que espero para este momento, lo que debería sentir no lo siento: no puedo responder a tus caricias.

-Espera. No puedo – te digo mientras me incorporo. Te sientas a mi lado, tu rostro excitado ahora es serio de nuevo –

-¿Qué pasa Hiro? - vuelves a acercarte, rodeas mi cuello y me besas de nuevo-

-Yuriy… no –replico serio –

-¿Por qué no? ¿No deseas que lo hagamos? – ya te percibo irritado –

-Claro que sí, pero… – me recorro a la orilla de la cama, recargo mis codos en mis piernas y cubro mi rostro con las manos - … pero después ¿Qué?. Yuriy, no te entiendo, apenas si me hablas, hoy ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando te fuiste de la casa, desperté y ya estaba solo. Así pasan días, apenas buenos días o buenas noches. Si a caso nos platicamos cómo nos fue en el día, y eso ni siquiera es cómo antes, con el interés de saber qué es lo que pasaba en nuestras vidas, ahora lo siento simplemente como rutina. Por un tiempo es toda indiferencia y después ¿quieres hacer el amor como si nada?

-¿Y qué no es esto lo que querías?, ¿No es precisamente lo que tanto reclamas? – Te pones de pie y comienzas a caminar de un lado a otro, subes el volumen de tu voz – te quejas porque ya no nos acercamos, porque ya no hacemos el amor, ¡y ahora que aquí me tienes me dices que siempre no quieres!

- ¡¿Lo que reclamo? – Me exaspero yo también - ¿Haces esto simplemente porque te lo reclamo? ¿Porque es lo que únicamente yo quiero? No es un capricho Yuriy, lo menos que quiero es que te acerques a mí para cumplir y callar mis reclamos – yo también me pongo de pie, siento que comenzamos de nuevo el mismo juego que nunca termina - Si, hacemos el amor, y después ¿qué?¿volvemos a ser indiferentes? ¿Esperaré otros meses más para que te dignes siquiera a mirarme? - Mi enojo llega a tal grado que pierdo el aliento – Además, esto es más que tener sexo. No sé nada de ti ahora, no sé qué te pasa, qué piensas, qué sientes. Hoy ni siquiera me dijiste buenos días y ahora llegas y quieres hacer el amor. No sé porqué esos cambios Yuriy, ¡Y eso me mata!

- ¿Y tengo qué decirte el por qué quiero hacer el amor? Simplemente tómalo como es, como te lo estaba demostrando Hiro

- ¡Ese es el problema! Lo único que he podido hacer durante estos meses es interpretar lo que pasa, y por más que me acerque a la respuesta no la tendré verdaderamente ¡porque no me dices ni una palabra! ¡Ni sobre lo que está mal o lo que está bien! ¡Nada!. Por eso no quiero hacer el amor en este momento, porque no sé si lo que te urge es tener sexo, porque quieras cumplir, o porque realmente lo desees

- Eres insoportable Hiro… Después no preguntes porqué no te saludo por las mañanas

-¡Cómo si hacerte el amor o preguntarte hiciera una diferencia en tu actitud!

Digo mientras te alejas y azotas la puerta. Hoy definitivamente ni siquiera dormiremos juntos; pero como te dije, cómo si eso hiciera la diferencia, como si tener sexo, compartir la cama o decir buenos días nos hicieran una pareja realmente. Qué más da que lo hagas si no sé si es sincero, o que yo te siga la corriente si ahora mis dudas son más fuertes que mis deseos de tener sexo.

Cuando te vas de esa manera sólo siento esta rabia acumulada. Literalmente siento como esa energía quiere salir, que tenga dirección hacia ti, y no para lastimarte, simplemente para que sepas y comprendas cuál es mi sentir en este momento, pero no sé si soy yo quien no la encamina correctamente o eres tu quien la desvía. Así esa energía regresa y se queda de nuevo atrapada, pudiendo sentir como se acumula cada día más y más, quedándose atrapado en el límite que es mi piel, que es la que separa el interior del exterior, y al mismo tiempo fungiendo como contacto entre ambos; es una sensación emocional que se trasfiere a una física, mi piel siente el conflicto que existe entre mis adentros y lo de afuera.

Quisiera comprenderte, saber qué es lo que piensas, lo que sientes, pero no tengo una respuesta. Lo único que siento que me comunicas es indiferencia, recelo, enojo, resentimiento; pero son sólo interpretaciones mías, ya que toda actitud que percibo de ti hacia mí no ha tenido nombre, ni siquiera un sí o un no cuando te pregunto si lo que percibo es lo real. ¡Qué difícil es salir de estas paradojas!

Hasta este momento me había rehusado a tratar esto en terapia, pensé que podía manejarlo con mis propias herramientas, pero esto se me está saliendo de las manos. Ni siquiera yo tengo en claro que es lo que quiero y lo que necesito. Definitivamente la próxima vez que vea a mi colega y terapeuta será lo que trataré.

-Tengo conflicto con uno de los niños. Ya he utilizado varias técnicas y he improvisado, pero no logro que me diga si realmente su padre ha abusado de él. No sé si la madre está especulando situaciones que no son o si el niño aun tiene muchas resistencias, pero definitivamente algo pasa en su casa, o en alguna parte. Tiene síntomas de ansiedad y depresión muy graves – Me dice Bryan, a veces comentamos nuestros casos en los que tenemos problemas - Creo que necesito que alguien externo me guie, se lo voy a comentar a Rei, espero que me ayude a ver algo que se me esté pasando

Se queda pensativo por un rato, fumando su cigarrillo. Estamos afuera de los consultorios, ambos llegamos temprano, no se ha aparecido ninguno de nuestros pacientes. Rei Kon es quien quía a Bryan en sus casos. Todo psicólogo necesita de otro colega que le ayude con los casos que se le dificultadn, ya sea por problemas personales que impidan desempeñar un buen trabajo, o simplemente por lo complicado que puede ser, ya sea por la experiencia profesional o las habilidades. Al mismo tiempo es como nuestro terapeuta, pues en muchas ocasiones nuestros pacientes indirectamente tocarán partes vulnerables de nuestra persona ¿Cómo pasa esto? Es indiscutible que siempre habrá algo que tenga que resolver en mi persona y en mi vida, y en ocasiones llegan pacientes con un problema parecido al mío; es cierto que para poder ayudar al paciente, el psicólogo debe estar lo más posible en paz consigo mismo, pero si ambos nos encontramos cojeando del mismo lado, seguramente lo único que pasará es que yo también entre con un conflicto por lo no resuelto, entorpeciendo así el proceso de sanación de la persona y al mismo tiempo el mío. En esos casos necesitamos ayuda externa, primero necesito evaluar si puedo atender a la persona mientras sigo mi proceso, o si es mejor canalizarla con otro psicólogo, sin embargo mi proceso terapéutico tiene que seguir para resolver aquellos conflictos. Yo tengo ya a mi psicólogo de años, en estos días me toca ir a verlo.

- Bryan – le digo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – Nunca pensé que fueras a trabajar con niños. Muchos menos con grupos

- ¡Ni yo! – Se ríe por la ironía – Pero cuando hicimos las prácticas en la licenciatura realmente me encantó. Una persona grande puede defenderse sola, pero los niños aun están indefensos, a veces ni siquiera la misma familia los ayuda. Y yo sé lo que es haber crecido desprotegido; ya sabes que mi papá golpeaba a mi madre, y ella era de esas mujeres resignadas a la cruz que le tocó cargar, así que prácticamente mis hermanos y yo estábamos huérfanos

- Sí, me imaginé que tu elección fue muy personal. Bueno ¿Quién no elige su profesión por cuestiones personales? Aún así, siempre se me hizo gracioso verte rodeado de niños, ¡Quién diría que te podían querer tanto! A primera vista das miedo. Si te veo en la calle y no te conociera ¡Yo si te saco la vuelta cabrón!

-Cállate pendejo. Ya quisiera verte teniéndole paciencia a tanto escuincle. Pero no eres tan chingón…

Llegaron por fin los pacientes. De verdad es increíble como Bryan se gana el corazón de los niños. En cuanto llegan, varios comienzan a platicarle emocionados cómo les fue en el día, a veces le llevan dibujos o le regalan algo. Realmente me sorprende cómo se gana su confianza. Es cierto, yo no tengo paciencia para los niños, y quién diría que mi tosco amigo de la licenciatura tomara esos rumbos.

Hoy de nuevo viene mi nuevo paciente, Brooklyn, que rápido se pasa la semana. Aunque es subjetivo, pues mientras estoy en la preparatoria y aquí en el consultorio el tiempo parece agua, y en mi casa hasta parece que el reloj ni el calendario avanza.

Tengo más o menos estrategias con él. Digo más o menos no porque sea flojo para trabajar, sino que es mi paciente quien va marcando el ritmo de las sesiones, ya que a partir de lo que me exponga en el momento de la consulta es como tengo que intervenir. En este trabajo la flexibilidad y la creatividad son indispensables. aun así me voy haciendo una idea: el pelinaranja me dijo que su desequilibrio resulta de relaciones amorosas conflictivas, eso lo dejaré como lo evidente y lo manifiesto, más no considero que sea en sí el conflicto, mi trabajo consistirá en ayudarle a crear consciencia de cuál es la raíz de esos patrones que se siguen repitiendo, que es el hecho de ser el amante de una persona casada; sé que descubrirá que es más que un problema de pareja, seguramente se encarará con su niño interno, con sus padres, sus orígenes, hará contacto con ellos y buscará la sanación y las nuevas alternativas. Así que digo que el trabajo es compartido, yo por fungir como facilitador y él de poner la disponibilidad de hacer contacto consigo mismo y sus necesidades.

Descubrí algo interesante, mediante nuestro trabajo supe que el papá de Brooklyn, hombre viudo, tuvo dos parejas después de la muerte de su esposa, con la segunda se casó y tuvo hijos. El pelinaranja era muy pequeño cuando nació su primer hermanastro. En estas situaciones en las que uno o ambos padres, en caso de divorcio, rehacen su vida con otra persona, los hijos pueden sentirse desplazados e incluso rechazados; puede ser un patrón para sus relaciones de pareja futuras.

-Pero eso no importa, estaba muy chico cuando sucedió eso. Ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba, así que no tiene importancia que lo saquemos al tema; todo está bien con ello

Me dijo Brooklyn cuando comenzaba a manejar una técnica de sensibilización, con el objetivo de ponerse en contacto con las emociones que aún guarda por esos sucesos.

-Bien, sólo pon al niño Brooklyn de este lado, el que veía como su papá rehacía su vida – Le muestro el cojín donde estará el niño pelinaranja – Te pondrás en su lugar y di lo que sientes, bueno, malo, ilógico, incoherente, como sea

-Pero es que de verdad no le encuentro sentido, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme al niño Brooklyn de ese lado – Es la segunda sesión, es normal que los pacientes pongan ese tipo de resistencias a las técnicas, inconscientemente saben que eso moverá sentimientos y emociones. En ese momento noto que toca mucho su pecho, haciendo presión en él –

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué tocas tu pecho así? – Le señalo –

-Me duele un poco, siento algo de presión, sólo espero que no me vaya a enferma – Lo dice mientras se recuesta en la alfombra bocarriba-

- ¿Y qué te dice ese dolor?

Es común que en los momentos de terapia las personas tengan manifestaciones físicas, a algunos les duele la cabeza, sienten náuseas, dolor en el estómago, y sólo por mencionar algunos ejemplos, pues las manifestaciones físicas se muestras de diferentes maneras. Es una manera sabia del cuerpo de informar que hay algo que quiere salir, emocionalmente hablando.

-¿Cómo, no entiendo? – pregunta confundido-

-Si tu dolor de pecho te dijera algo ¿qué sería?. Permítete sentirlo

-Pues… - Cierra los ojos, su rostro se matiza con facciones de dolor – duele… pero no sé describirlo…

Me muevo de mi lugar y me pongo de cuclillas frente a él. Mis manos se posan en su pecho en el lugar en el que Brooklyn señala el dolor, con mis dedos hago presión mientras avanzo hacia arriba, hacia su garganta.

-Duele Hiro… duele mucho

-¿Qué te dice ese dolor? Déjate sentirlo, déjalo fluir

-Que duele – Sigo presionado hasta subir más y más hacia su garganta. Lo hago en dirección a la boca con la intensión de que ese dolor, manifestado físicamente, lo haga emocional, a manera de desahogo. Noto, a pesar de que sus ojos los mantiene cerrados, que surgen unas lágrimas que se fueron derramando hasta perderse en su cuello – ¿Por qué me siento triste? Siento mucha tristeza, y duele mi pecho

-Deja salir esa tristeza, como tenga que salir

Mis dedos se movilizaron hasta su mentón. La emoción se está manifestando, esas pequeñas gotas saladas son riachuelos que empapan su fino rostro. Sus manos se posan en él y adopta una posición fetal. Es evidente que se siente desprotegido.

-No tiene sentido sentirme como un niño ¡Si en este momento lo que me importa es que mi pareja se quede conmigo!

_No tiene sentido sentirme como un niño_. Interesantes palabras, ese niño Brooklyn dio un asomo al presente, aunque Brooklyn trate de mantenerlo en sustratos profundos y ciegos (1).

-Hiro – Se sienta estrepitosamente, yo hago lo mismo – Fue curioso cómo el dolor que sentía en mi pecho lo fuiste moviendo con tus manos hacia mi garganta y mi boca, se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en tristeza. Es increíble.

Maldición, el trabajo iba bien, pero de nuevo bloqueó sus emociones.

-De verdad que es increíble tu trabajo. Debe de haber una explicación para ello

- En este momento no importa la explicación, sino lo que sientes, hay momentos en los que lo único que tenemos que hacer es sentir, sin pensar.

-Entiendo – se quedó pensando – Es obvio que mi tristeza es porque no quiero que mi pareja se quede con su esposo ¡Siempre estoy triste por ello! – Hace de nuevo una pausa – Siento que sería injusto que después de decirme que me ama, se quedara son él

-Bueno Brooklyn, es cierto que esas posibilidades existen, tanto que se quede contigo, como que decida estar con su esposo, es una decisión que de alguna manera no puedes controlar

Su rostro afligido y posición vulnerable cambiaron repentinamente ante mis palabras. Su rostro me lo dirigió con mirada afilada y cejas fruncidas; su mentón y todo su demás cuerpo se tensó, sus puños se cerraron, percibí enojo.

-Aún no puedo comprender cómo es que su esposo no renuncia a él. Es evidente que están juntos por inercia, porque como matrimonio "deben" estar juntos – Hizo el ademán con sus manos, moviendo sus dedos en señal de comillas - Lo suyo no es una relación real, ni siquiera se hablan la mayor parte del tiempo, lo suyo está perdido. Pero su maldito esposo no quiere ver eso, no quiere ver que él ya no lo soporta siquiera. Me pregunto si no sabe que tiene un amante, o si es que lo sabe y se hace pendejo

Estoy absorto, me he quedado inmóvil por un momento, me forcé a despabilarme para poder hacer cierre de sesión, nuestra hora ya se había terminado. Apenas si pude decirle unas palabras a Brooklyn para que no saliera en ese estado de enojo, mi trabajo como psicólogo no es que mis pacientes salgan noqueados, sino de alguna manera en un estado más tranquilo a comparación de su llegada, pero no sé si lo logré en él, ni siquiera yo estaba tranquilo: sus palabras fueron un golpe certero a mi conciencia, fue de tal profundidad que seguían haciendo eco incluso cuando llegué a mi casa, pero no con su voz, sino con la mía y en primera persona.

Necesito ayuda. Necesito a Kai.

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTAS

(1) En sus observaciones clínicas, Freud halló evidencias de los mecanismos mentales de la represión y la resistencia, describiendo la primera como un mecanismo inconsciente que hace inaccesible a la mente consciente el recuerdo de hechos dolorosos o traumáticos; y la segunda como la defensa inconsciente contra la accesibilidad a la conciencia de las experiencias reprimidas, para evitar la ansiedad que de ella se deriva.

**OSOM! XD. **Un capítulo más! espero que les guste, no es una temática a lo mejor muy frecuente, al menos no describir un proceso terapeútico, no ahondaré mucho en él, pero es fundamental para la historia =).

Muchas gracias a **Kiray Himawari, Brychat y GabZ** por sus reviews! También por quienes leyeron y no dejaron uno. Espero que esta entrega sea de su agrado, y si hay dudas, ya sea porque no me haya hecho entender en algo, me dicen para corregirlo de inmediato =)

Los quiero. **Besos donde se los quieran acomodar!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pues... la verdad si pasó algo de tiempo de la actualización. Se me complicó algo porque quería tener cuidado con el argumento, así que escribía y borraba. Además, tuve más ideas maquiavélicas para este capítulo =D

**Disclaimer.** Beyblade cambiaría mucho, pero muchísimo si fuera mio :D Para bien

**Advertencias**. Yaoi. Si eso de la sexualidad les da "asquito", no se acerquen.

**Agradecimientos. **A **Kiray Himawari **por sus correciones, también por su review en el capítulo pasado. Y por los comentarios de **Brychat, bermellon, Hecate6277, PPBKai, Katja Kitayima **y **Gabz. **Muchísimas gracias! Los queiro TOT un chorro! espero que este les guste :3

Como se diría vulgarlemente: AL CHILE PUES!

CONTRATRANSFERENCIA

Capítulo 3

Es increíble cómo al ver ese espléndido cuerpo olvido todo lo demás. ¿Realmente es sólo su cuerpo? No, estoy seguro de que la belleza física no es la base para ser hechizado de esta manera. Y ¿cómo resistirse a semejante cuerpo y rostro, que además contiene un alma tan bella y una personalidad tan enigmática? Si dios existiere quitaría el nombre de _"__pecado__" _a este impulso salvaje, reconocería que esta magnífica creación suya está fuera del poco control con el que nos dotó a los humanos; de hecho, si creara un dios personal, juraría que estoy siendo bendecido por él.

Desconozco qué hay más allá de este tálamo cubierto de terciopelo negro. Sólo existe quien está sentado sobre mi regazo rodeándome con sus piernas y por la forma que me mira sé que también soy el único para él. Tengo a mi alcance toda su piel, que es más sensual al tacto que las hermosas telas que cubren la cama; con mis labios acaricio su cuello y sus magníficos pectorales, mis manos descubren las zonas de su espalda, partiendo de sus hombros hasta el principio de sus glúteos; apenas si lo recorro con la yema de mis dedos. Mientras avanzo siento cómo si mis manos ardieran por tan leve caricia, me piden las palmas completas sobre esa divinidad y que a la vez explore sus piernas, sus brazos. Mi boca me lleva con alevosía a sus labios. Si su lengua es deliciosa, no quiero pensar cómo será probar su hombría, su esencia.

Lo más hermoso es sentir este deseo ser correspondido: sus manos buscan con la misma vehemencia encenderme con su tacto, no por ello menos sensual. Comienzan un delicioso movimiento que hace fricción sobre mi miembro, le tomo de las caderas para profundizar sus intensiones. No ha dejado de besarme en ningún instante. Es común que los besos lentos me aburran con facilidad, pero él sabe cómo hacerme disfrutar ese ritmo parsimonioso para poder distinguir cada aroma, sabor y textura. Además no puedo hacer otra cosa más que permitir que disponga de mí; tomo esa decisión porque sé que no lo hará como si yo fuese un objeto, ya que puedo leer en sus intensiones que ve y valora este instinto salvaje y a la vez humano, también puedo percibir lo mismo en él, puedo verlo a través de esos hermosos ojos color…

– Hiro… ¡Hiro! – la escena se vuelve confusa, se va difuminando con rapidez y da paso a una escena más familiar una vez que abro los ojos. La voz de Yuriy es la causante de mi despertar – Me tengo que ir, cariño. – me da un fugaz beso. Abro los ojos aún aturdido, él ya está vestido y ahora camina por la habitación, toma su saco y su portafolio, se dirige a la puerta – Con gusto de ayudaría con _eso,_ – con su mirada apunta al bulto que sobresale de entre las sábanas – pero se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo.

Bueno, realmente no me tomo muy en serio su comentario, de hecho creo que él tampoco, es un hecho que, aunque no tuviera que ir al trabajo, no atendería con mimos mi erección matutina. Pensándolo bien, es bueno que haya seguido esa inercia de frialdad sentimental y sexual, pues de haber atendido mis urgencias físicas, poco hubiera correspondido yo a sus caricias, no porque me quedara quieto y no respondiera a sus estímulos, sino que mentalmente no podría estar con él. Este maldito sueño recurrente es tan fuerte que duro casi la mitad del día en no hacerle caso: automáticamente se me viene a la mente ese cuerpo, ese rostro y su boca, siempre finalizando con sus ojos. A veces pienso que no es coincidencia que Yuriy me despierte justo cuando estoy por perderme en esos hermosos orbes, sólo espero no estar hablando dormido.

Tengo ya unas semanas que esa escena se repite en mis sueños, que está él seduciéndome, yo respondiendo y jugando el mismo juego. No hay víctimas ni victimarios; en el sueño deseamos lo mismo. No sé si para bien o para mal el sueño se siente sumamente real, tanto que es evidente por lo que se levanta entre mis piernas; sigue esperando los roces, pero no de cualquiera, sino de _él._

¡Basta!, es momento de ser objetivos con este asunto. Tengo todas las herramientas para saber que los sueños son una expresión abstracta que tiene la mente para enviarnos mensajes, que en la vida diurna son reprimidos por el inconsciente y se hacen manifiestos mediante símbolos al dormir. Y si los sueños sólo son un conjunto de símbolos, no es que la persona que tuviera sobre mí fuera realmente ella, incluso el deseo sexual puede ser también un mensaje oculto.

¡Demonios! Trato de ser objetivo, pero en cuanto recuerdo todo ese vaivén mi cuerpo reacciona, tal vez no puedo negar su connotación sexual, pero así, cegado por mis pasiones, no puedo dar con el verdadero mensaje.

¿Lo trataré pasado mañana que vaya a terapia? Mmm, no. Tengo otro asunto pendiente que resolver primero, al fin y al cabo sé que lo que se me presenta en sueños no es literalmente lo que está pasando en la vida real, puedo separar esto de mi trabajo profesional. Además, debo ser sincero, me resulta algo vergonzoso.

El día, por suerte, ha pasado tranquilamente. Trabajar en la preparatoria es lo que menos puedo considerar como trabajo, pues laborar con adolescentes es gratificante y se podría decir que relajante. Tal vez porque me recuerdan a mis viejos y buenos tiempos. Los pacientes que tuve hoy no me implican demasiada dificultad, estuvieron dispuestos a trabajar como debe de ser; es cierto que me gustan los casos difíciles, mas no siempre se está de mejor humor para ello.

Es momento entonces de llegar a casa, estoy realmente hambriento y con pocos ánimos de cocinar, así que en el camino compré comida japonesa, listo para abrirse y degustar. Pero cuál va siendo mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta y descubrir un delicioso aroma extenderse por la sala; sé de dónde viene, cualquier nariz sabe que eso es un conjunto de condimentos ensalzando el sabor de algún estofado. Sin embargo mi sorpresa no es el olor, sino quién es el responsable de esto: es Yuriy quien está cocinando.

No es que nunca lo haga, más bien entre semana no tiene esa costumbre. Él suele llegar después que yo y por lo regular es tan perezoso que hace lo mismo que yo el día de hoy: comprar comida ya preparada.

– ¡Hola, mi amor! – deja las verduras que estaba picando, se vira hacia mí y me abraza – Llegué temprano hoy.

– Ya veo, – respondo su abrazo, no es que no esté contento, pero creo que es más mi incredulidad – ¿y eso que estás cocinando?

– Preparo un puré de papa y además…

– No, no. No me refiero a eso. Más bien al hecho de que estés cocinando, no acostumbras hacerlo.

– Bueno, – me das un beso fugaz en la boca – aproveché que salí temprano del trabajo para preparar algo y sorprenderte.

– Sí me sorprendiste… de verdad que sí. – le medio sonrío, de verdad quiero sentirme dichoso, pero me está costando un poquito de trabajo – Te ayudo a preparar, ¿qué hago?

– ¡Oh, no! Déjame consentirte. Tú ve a ponerte cómodo y relájate.

Me tomas de los hombros para voltearme y me empujas hacia la salida, hasta me das una nalgada traviesa para después continuar con lo tuyo.

Sigo en blanco por la sorpresa. Supongo que racionalmente es un muy buen motivo para estar sonriente, mas el pensamiento no está conectado con la emoción; no es que me sienta enojado o feliz, en realidad ni de un lado ni de otro. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he recibido una atención como ésta, que realmente no sé cómo tomarlo. Tal vez, después de que esto deje de ser sorpresa y por su propio peso vaya cayendo en el lugar que corresponde, sepa si lo mejor es alegrarme, enojarme o ser indiferente.

Ahora, por fin juntos en la mesa. Otra de las costumbres que habíamos perdido entre semana, compartir la cena juntos. Se nota el esmero que hizo mi pelirrojo, la cena ha quedado deliciosa. Pero no ha sido el único esfuerzo que noto, pues curiosamente hoy ha decidido escuchar cómo me ha ido en el trabajo. Por supuesto, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, y ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que nos hacía falta era hablar, pues ninguno de los dos sabíamos en qué proyectos andábamos involucrados o con qué amigos y familiares nos estábamos involucrando.

– Y ¿cómo está Kai? – me causa extrañeza tu pregunta, pues si me tuviera que preguntar por alguien en específico, seguramente sería por Bryan, no por alguien que sólo es mi psicólogo y que si a caso lo ha visto algún día que fue por mí a terapia.

– Bien, hace meses que no lo veo, pero saqué cita de nuevo. Necesito ir. ¿Y eso que preguntas por él?

– ¡Oh, vaya! No sabía que lo habías dejado de ver. Es que estuvo trabajando en la empresa por un tiempo. Nos impartió varios talleres y pláticas. Hace una semana que ya no va, supongo que terminó su proyecto ahí. –hace una pausa – No sé si la calidad de su trabajo como terapeuta sea igual al que brindó a la empresa, pero quedé maravillado.

– Sí, es muy bueno. No sabía que trabajaba en empresas, me sorprende.

No sé cuántos minutos pasan en los que Yuriy me platica todo el trabajo que Kai hizo en su empresa, desde los hechos hasta las impresiones de los demás empleados y de él mismo. Cómo me gustaría que por lo menos mi pelirrojo mostrara interés en mi trabajo, ya ni hablar de que se sienta orgulloso.

No adentramos a más temas trascendentales. Es difícil que Yuriy lo haga, y hoy yo no tengo ánimos de preguntar algo. Seguramente intentaré hablar de nosotros: si vuelve a ser indiferente, o si estas atenciones siguen, aunque lo dudo. Por hoy hasta le hacemos honor al título que tenemos de pareja, incluso hacemos el amor y él duerme en mis brazos. Yo sigo con los ojos bien abiertos, si mi sentir se materializara, seguramente habría un gran signo de interrogación arriba de mi cabeza.

_**+++++Contratransferencia+++++**_

Por fin, después de trabajar para los demás, me toca una hora para mí: por fin ya no tendré que hacer a un lado mi vida para escuchar y hacer un buen trabajo con los demás, por unos minutos sólo seré yo; mi momento como paciente y no cómo terapeuta.

– Kai, ¡qué gusto verte! – le digo sinceramente mientras le doy un abrazo, fueron meses desde que lo vi por última vez – ¿Cómo te ha ido?

– El gusto también es mío, Hiro. Hubo mucho trabajo estos últimos meses, pero todo de maravilla. ¿Cómo va todo contigo?

Kai Hiwatari. Lo conozco desde hace varios años. Al principio hasta yo lo subestimé por su edad, tal vez cualquiera lo haría, sin embargo su trabajo demuestra que su capacidad está muy por arriba de la edad biológica. Su personalidad tampoco debiera ser motivo para juicios de valor. De alguna manera, aunque no sea la persona más extrovertida del mundo, tiene una facilidad increíble para ganarse la confianza de las personas. Es reservado, tal vez parece frío, pero lo cierto es que en su actuar y al comunicarse demuestra ser sumamente asertivo y con modales intachables. He notado que el ser introvertido no es por tímido, más bien se trata de esas personas que gustan de la soledad y de compañías más selectas, pues muestra gran inteligencia para las relaciones sociales. Su sentido del humor es el que tal vez le cause mayores problemas, no es una persona simple y que se ría de cualquier cosa, es sagaz para el sarcasmo y la sátira, no lo demuestra mucho en terapia pues heriría la susceptibilidad de más de una persona, pero cuando siente la confianza de hacerlo, hace gala de su sentido del humor. En fin, es una persona a la que admiro demasiado, como persona y como profesional.

Dentro del consultorio ambos nos ponemos cómodos, ya tengo mi lugar dentro del sitio; siempre elijo la esquina que se encuentra justo frente a la puerta. Platicamos unos minutos sobre trivialidades.

–Y ¿cómo está Yuriy?

Vaya, se nota que estuvieron trabajando bajo el mismo techo por un tiempo.

– Muy bien, ha tenido mucho trabajo en los últimos meses.

– Vaya que sí. Esa empresa donde trabaja tiene a todos los empleados _cortitos_con sus labores. ¿Te dijo que estuve ahí por algunos proyectos? Nos veíamos muy seguido.

– La verdad es que me acabo de enterar, pero fue cuando ya no trabajabas ahí. No sabía que trabajaras en empresas

– Bueno… – enarca la ceja y me mira extrañado. Me asombro más por su mirada – hace poco que estoy haciendo proyectos para el personal de empresas – se aclaró la garganta – En fin, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que decidiste regresar?

Olvidando todo el asunto de que trabajaron juntos por unos meses, comenzamos ahora sí por el motivo de mi presencia. Le comento primeramente sobre Brooklyn y la dificultad que he tenido para que se abra. Le digo los motivos por el que el pelinaranja fue a consulta, también lo que él quiere solucionar y lo que yo percibo que realmente tiene que sanarse, que por supuesto no son sólo sus problemas de pareja, aunque él así lo crea. Empezamos a identificar cuáles son los momentos en el que proceso de Brooklyn se interfiere y llegamos a la conclusión de que es en el momento del _darse__cuenta_: cuando ve cuáles son sus reales motivos, sus verdaderos sentimientos, necesidades y emociones.

– Bueno… las técnicas que has utilizado han estado bien, Hiro. La cuestión es si el bloqueo es deliberado o actúa inconscientemente, pues por las características que me mencionas de Brooklyn, puede ser que se trate de una persona manipuladora. Porque me parece que hay un momento en el que realmente parece extraer información del inconsciente, sin embargo puede pasar que realmente casi estuvo a punto de llegar a la información y sus mecanismos de defensa lo impidieron, o sí pudo hacerlo y no quiere expresarlo.

– Realmente no había considerado lo de la manipulación, Kai

– Entonces es muy bueno haciéndolo. Ahora, ¿será este problema de tu paciente o será un bloqueo que tú tienes?

Bien, este es el punto de lo incómodo. Le explico a Kai mis técnicas y lo que pienso sobre el caso. Trato de hacer lo más claro posible, pero en este momento hay algo que ronda en mi cabeza y no me deja en paz y es ese estúpido sueño que he tenido desde hace tiempo. Es curioso que venga ahorita a mi mente, justo cuando me pregunta sobre si el problema en terapia con Brooklyn es mío y no de él, más no creo que sea eso. Además, no quiero ver ese asunto en este momento.

– Estás racionalizando mucho. Está bien lo de tus técnicas y veo que tienes otros planeados y me parecen perfectos. Pero ése no es el punto, tenemos que identificar en qué momentos te ocurre eso. Así que por favor, cuando vuelvas a tener consulta con él, después de ello, harás una observación de los momentos en los que el proceso se ve interferido, pero no por Brooklyn, sino el cómo vas reaccionando tú con su proceso.

No puede ser, ya pasó la hora y gasté el tiempo en palabrerías. No llegué al punto, todo por tener distracciones en mi mente. Tal vez debí contarle mi sueño a Kai, no me dejó libre durante toda la consulta, seguramente en ese momento necesitaba saber más qué me decía ese sueño a mi problema que con mi paciente Brooklyn.

Aunque se me hace extraño que Kai no notara mis distracciones, en momentos creo que fue demasiado evidente que no estaba realmente concentrado. Me extraña, es precisamente la observación de los detalles lo que admiro de Kai. Supongo que él mismo estaba algo distraído.

_**+++++Contratransferencia+++++**_

De nuevo Yuriy llega primero que yo. No hace una cena como el día anterior, tampoco su bienvenida es la misma, pero si es calurosa. Me duele demasiado la cabeza, realmente sólo por cariño al esfuerzo de Yuriy me siento a cenar con él, porque mi primer impulso es correr a la cama y dormir hasta el día de mañana.

– Hoy viste a Kai, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo está? ¿Se fue a trabajar a otra empresa?

– Bien, está bien. ¿A qué se debe el interés? – creo que hoy me siento muy poco tolerante.

– Pues, me la llevé bien con él cuando estuvo en la empresa. Se ve que sabe muy bien lo que hace, muy profesional, además como persona es muy agradable…

Vaya, Kai realmente tiene sorprendido a Yuriy, últimamente no habla ni poquito así de mí, que soy su esposo. Mejor cambio de tema, no quiero ahondar en el porqué Kai tiene que salir tanto al tema. Lo dejaré para mañana, ahora sólo quiero desconectarme de todo, si no duermo bien será un infierno en los siguientes días.

Sigue la semana. A Kai se le ocurrió cancelar nuestra siguiente cita en el momento más oportuno; mi dolor de cabeza sigue, emocionalmente me siento más inestable y me frustra que toda mi preparación profesional, y sobre todo mi diplomado de inteligencia emocional, pueda tener efectos positivos en las personas que atiendo _menos_en mí.

Afortunadamente no con todos mis pacientes me va mal, puedo desconectarme de mis problemas y concentrarme en ellos. Pero Brooklyn, hoy es su día, y aunque me concentro lo más que puedo, el sólo hecho de estar con él ya es desesperante, en momentos siento que puedo avanzar, y en otros, no sé si por él o por mí, el proceso se atora. Tal vez sea por los dos, él por sus mecanismos de defensa tan neuróticos y yo por no distinguir dónde y cómo debo de actuar. No sé cómo llegamos hasta este punto el día de hoy, no sé en qué momento él tergiverso la plática y yo lo dejé fugarse con todo y su neurosis.

– Bueno, realmente no importa si la pareja de tu pareja se entera que tiene amante o no. Claro que te afecta la relación que tienen ellos, porque estás involucrado, pero la decisión que tomen ellos en su matrimonio es algo que se sale de tus manos, lo que te corresponde es la relación que tienes con él – le digo, pues comenzó quejándose de la pareja de su amante, tachándole de ingenuo y estúpido por no enterarse de algo tan obvio.

– Es que estoy seguro que lo sabe y si es así, ¿cómo puede estar todavía con mi pareja? ¿Qué no es obvio que si tiene amante la relación de ellos está muerta? No tiene sentido que se aferre a un matrimonio que ya no funciona.

– Realmente puede pasar que no se dé cuenta por muchas razones, no tenemos conocimiento real de cómo funciona su matrimonio.

– Hiro, ¿de verdad piensas eso? – me sonríe burlón – mi pareja es tan obvia con la suya, sus mensajes pueden parecer despistados, son implícitos, como si aparentemente quisiera guardar el secreto, pero la distancia emocional y física que tiene con su pareja son un gran mensaje de que ya no quiere nada, de que está con otra persona. Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir yo sobre la comunicación no verbal?, si tú eres el experto. Y precisamente eso me extraña, Hiro, con esto que me dices hasta parece que eres de las personas que pueden tener a su pareja haciendo el amor con su amante frente a sus narices y seguir la vida como si no pasara nada.

Realmente no sé si Brooklyn me está retando como psicólogo o como persona, pero es un hecho que quiere tomar el poder del proceso y que yo se lo estoy permitiendo.

_**+++++Contratransferencia+++++**_

– Kai volverá a la empresa, hace un momento lo supe. Me da gusto, no sé qué hará esta vez, pero creo que podremos trabajar juntos – me dice Yuriy por teléfono con entusiasmo evidente.

– Te tiene impactado, ¿cierto? – no puedo evitar sentir celos, quisiera que se expresara así de mí.

– ¡Exageras! – hace una pausa. Ambos estamos manejando, lo que limita que la plática no fluya.

– Como sea, creo que hoy llegaré más temprano a la casa, sólo tengo que ir a terapia. Te extraño, ya quiero estar contigo – expreso sinceramente.

– Yo llegaré tarde, voy a un bar con los de la oficina. – ¡esa frialdad! De nuevo tiene esa capa impermeable al romanticismo – No me esperes. Tengo que colgar, ahora voy por la avenida. Adiós.

Cuelga sin esperar a que me despida. En ocasiones no sé si se da cuenta de su volubilidad o lo hace inconscientemente, sinceramente no creo que se trate de la segunda opción.

Por fin, ha llegado el momento de mi terapia. Son tantas cosas que estoy cargando que no me dejan en paz, que me desespera que la sesión terapéutica dure sólo una hora. Yo sé que en terapia gestalt las cosas fluyen y se tendrán que arreglar en el momento que sea adecuado y que llevar el ritmo con prisas es aún más inútil; parece tan fácil de comprender y de seguir, pero con esta maraña de pensamientos, con esta confusión y desesperación, seguir esa filosofía se está volviendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

– Me dijo que yo soy el tipo de personas que se auto-engañan, que sabe que su esposo o esposa son infieles y quieren ir por la vida como si nada estuviera pasando, evadiendo la realidad y los problemas.

– Y ¿qué te preocupa de eso que te dijo?… más bien, ¿en qué sentido te preocupa? ¿Cómo terapeuta o cómo persona?

Me quedo en silencio por un momento. Sé que estoy cayendo en una trampa.

– Bueno, cómo terapeuta sé que Brooklyn está utilizando la proyección. No sabe nada de mi vida cómo para decir qué clase de personas soy, ni siquiera sabe si soy casado, soltero, si tengo pareja o no….

– Sin embargo… – me anima a seguir.

– Es como si… como si indirectamente Brooklyn me confrontara. Como si me hiciera un juicio y cuestionamiento que me hago a mí mismo…

– Entonces…

– Como terapeuta sé que hacer… sé lo que está pasando, sé que sus mecanismos de defen…

– Ok, para un momento, estás racionalizando demasiado – tomo un respiro, comienzo a sentirme ansioso, mis manos, que las mantengo con el puño cerrado, están sudando. Kai lo nota, las mira y después se vira a mi rostro – ¿Cómo va la relación con Yuriy? – perfecto, eso es confrontativo. Ahora mis manos están más inquietas – ¿Qué pasa, Hiro? Observa cómo están tus manos, además tu postura cambió, tu espalda está curva, tu cuerpo en general está tenso.

– Con Yuriy las cosas están muy mal. Hace ya varios meses que está muy distante, hay días en que apenas me dirige la palabra. Intento hablar seriamente con él para saber qué le pasa, si está molesto o triste, si es por algo que he hecho yo a él, o en su familia, trabajo… ¡En lo que sea! Pero no me dice nada. Si he pensado seriamente que sale con otra persona…

– Muy bien, entonces es esto lo que te impide hacer tu trabajo con Brooklyn, ¿cierto?

– Así es. Sabes que no le tengo miedo a la transferencia e incluso el caso de este cliente lo veo como un reto, que a pesar de mis problemas personales puedo sacarlo adelante…

– Claro, Hiro, es muy bueno tener retos. Sin embargo hay que evaluar hasta dónde se sale de nuestras manos, no te estoy diciendo que el tuyo así sea, por supuesto, sólo que vale la pena considerar la razón por la cual tu trabajo se está viendo truncado, que es la relación con Yuriy, y podrás decidir si seguir con tu caso o no. Además, recuerda que no va de por medio sólo tu carrera profesional, sino también una persona que está buscando un servicio que le ayude y si tú no puedes brindárselo por estas situaciones, entonces es honesto y ético ser sincero y canalizarlo con otro terapeuta

– Es cierto. Estas sesiones que he tenido con Brooklyn me he sentido distraído, como si no estuviera ahí. Y cualquier cosa que me dice automáticamente lo relaciono con Yuriy. Tal vez primero debería trabajar esa parte, aunque sé que mi decisión de seguir el proceso con Brooklyn debe de ser pronta, aunque quisiera darle prioridad a Yuriy, para lo que sea que fuera a pasar, si seguimos juntos o nos separarnos

– ¿Tanto así están sus problemas? – sí, no lo tenía muy actualizado de cómo me había ido en los últimos meses. Desde que lo dejé de ver fue cuando comenzaron mis problemas con Yuriy.

– Sí, de verdad… me siento muy cansado. No sé si tenga amante o no, me lastimaría demasiado si así fuera, incluso más si desde hace meses me hubiera dicho que ya no desea estar conmigo

Hay un momento de silencio, todavía falta media hora para que la sesión de hoy termine. Espero a Kai que se queda algo pensativo, lo sé porque su cabeza se encuentra media agachada, mirando sin mirar al piso, pero hay algo más que noto en él: sus manos se tornan inquietas, su pie izquierdo, que hace un momento tenía tranquilamente apoyado sobre el piso, ahora lo mueve inquietamente de arriba hacia abajo, dando pequeños golpecitos con la punta, manteniendo su talón apoyado. Nunca lo había visto inquieto en alguna sesión de terapia.

– Muy bien, Hiro. Entonces supongo que yo también debería ser sincero contigo: – suspira hondamente, no entiendo qué le está ocurriendo – creo que es mejor que te canalice con otro terapeuta, te recomiendo a mis amigos o si es que tu ya tendrás a alguien con quién acudir. Sinceramente _no_ puedo ayudarte en este momento.

Esto sí que no lo esperaba, por un momento no sé qué pensar, simplemente estoy en blanco. Nos despedimos y salgo del consultorio.

No puedo poner objeción ante su decisión, de hecho le agradezco por su sinceridad y su ética. Aún así quisiera saber cuáles son las razones por las que ya no puede ser mi terapeuta, pero me quedaré con la duda porque sé que no me lo va a decir.

Aún así me parece demasiado apresurado. ¿Será que lo venía decidiendo desde hace tiempo o fue algo que sucedió en esta misma sesión? Cuando le estuve hablando de Brooklyn me parecía sereno como siempre, hasta que le comenté lo de Yuriy… ¡Lo de Yuriy! ¡Maldita sea! Odio cuando hay algo en mi interior que se dispara a la velocidad de la luz, no es una voz, porque las palabras llevan mucho tiempo, sin embargo sí las necesito, pues transformo esa intuición en una idea y después en una pregunta verbalizada, una que definitivamente no me agrada: ¿hay algo, además de mí y del trabajo, qué relaciona directamente a Kai y a Yuriy? La respuesta es la que más me aterra, más cuando mi intuición se transforma en una palabra: _sí_.

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTAS

Bien, me encantaría que en este capítulo me comentaran sus teorías, porque estamos en un punto en el que todo puede pasar o_o Así que me gustaría saber sus conclusiones hasta ahorita :3 wi wi wi wi!

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado... muy simpático lo que le pasa a Hiro, espero que nunca me pase TOT MIEDO!

Marida! ya te lo dije, pero esto va para tí! es mi dulce venganza por lo que me haces con Kinbaku TOT y ya vi que me funcionó :3 lero lero~ (8) :I

Besos donde se los quieran acomodar!


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Tan felíz y tan triste! Les traigo el final de esta historia, que marca mi regreso a fanfiction después de varios años. Yo sé que me tardé un poco, pero quería darles un final decente y no sacado de la manga, porque casi me veía forzada a hacer uso de "vientos y rosas milagrosas" para resolver los problemas de Hiro XD**

**Advertencias en los prmimeros capítulos**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Kiray Himawari, por soportar mis horrores de ortografía y a Nyu Oz Leonhart por ayudarme a no utilizar recursos desesperados (Vientos y rosas milagrosas)**

**Gracias a Kiray Himawari, rurouni kai, bermellon, Brychat (estoy esperando tu actualización ;o;), PPBKAI, Nyu Oz Leonhart y a GabZ por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado**

**Viene, viene!**

* * *

><p><strong>Contratransferencia<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

**CONTRATRANSFERENCIA**

**Capítulo 4**

_Pronto le diré a Hiro que estoy con otra persona, te lo prometo. Pero, por favor, no seas tan descarado, su convivencia es peligrosamente cercana, y será peor si sabe que eres tú. _

Esto es todo lo que necesitaba, sería el colmo que, con la obviedad de esta prueba, siga negando que Yuriy tenga un amante. No me puedo hacer pendejo, sabía que saberlo era solo cuestión de tiempo, incluso pude haberlo encarado meses atrás, sin embargo, el dolor de saber que nuestro matrimonio es un cuerpo sin esqueleto me vencía de tal manera que reaccionaba fóbicamente, evitando lo que es claro para la mayoría de las personas.

Quiero ver quién es el remitente bastardo de este mensaje, pero, como buena táctica de amantes, no se tienen registrados, sólo aparece un número desconocido.

No soy de las personas que hurga en el celular o la computadora de su pareja. Si descubrí este mensaje fue por era casualidad, o más bien, un estúpido descuido de Yuriy al dejar el celular justamente con ese mensaje en la pantalla en un lugar tan visible como lo es la cocina.

Siempre he creído que hurgar el celular de la pareja es un acto de posesión y celos desmedidos, pero en esta ocasión me importa poco el respeto, ¿a caso no soy yo el ofendido? ¿Quién ha recibido un escupitajo en el rostro públicamente? Me importa poco la ética amorosa y yo mismo hago el último paso para que la otra persona reciba el mensaje. Opción: _enviar. _

Me voy al baño de mi habitación, aquí espero el mensaje impacientemente. La ansiedad que me atrapa es paradójica; me siento en la orilla de la tina, pero mi inquietud es mayor, me paseo por el baño patéticamente desesperado, no lo soporto de nuevo y me vuelvo a sentar. Y así dura esa conducta repetitiva hasta que llega el mensaje.

_No te preocupes, es imposible que relacione la terapia con lo de nosotros. Nos vemos mañana a la salida del trabajo._

Una respuesta sencilla y concisa. El descaro está llegando a su máxima expresión.

Antes de que Yuriy regrese, borro los dos últimos mensajes. Apenas dejo el celular donde estaba cuando entra él. Yo sé que es extraño para muchos, tal vez es este el momento perfecto para encarar y afrontar, para que este traidor se vea acorralado y me diga de una vez por todas que se está revolcando con alguien más, pero no quiero hacerlo, no con la rabia que en este momento me arrebata, porque estoy seguro de que, si me lo niega o se hace el indigno como siempre, esta energía se desbordara destructivamente, pues verdaderamente siento en mis brazos y manos la necesidad casi incontrolable de aniquilar algo o a alguien, y lo que menos quiero es que sea lo segundo.

Por el bien de ambos salgo a la calle. Manejo hasta llegar a alguna parte, no estoy seguro del lugar… solo lo suficiente para aplacar en paz, irónicamente, esta ira que siento que explotará en cualquier momento.

Un palo abandonado y un poste de luz en la acera de un camino rodeado de terreno baldío son los instrumentos de catarsis. Con un extraño placer siento la fuerza al golpear, y no solamente es por los daños que el poste recibe con cada impacto del palo, sino por sentir que esa fuerza que imprimo regresa a mis brazos sacudiéndolos violentamente. Seguramente mañana sentiré el dolor físico, por el momento el enojo actúa como potente analgésico.

Con una tranquilidad nerviosa termino mi rabieta. Ahora pienso que, si hubiera pasado una patrulla, me hubieran detenido por vandalismo al dañar el alumbrado público. Pero "de los males, el menor," es lo que les hubiera dicho a los amables gendarmes, pues no me podrán negar que hay personas que llegan al extremo de matar por venganza a la traición amorosa… el pan nuestro de cada día, dice un rezo.

A los 5 minutos de manejar me doy cuenta, antes de dar vuelta hacia la avenida que me lleva a casa, que estoy a una cuadra de la casa de Hiwatari. No dudo y sigo derecho. Aquella rabia volvió a azotar en mi interior. Al pensar en él siento una indignación profesional y personal, primero porque mi ética como psicólogo me da para despreciar a cualquier otro que cobre por burlarse de sus pacientes, y segundo porque esa mofa me la hizo ese maldito bastardo a quien yo confiaba plenamente: ¡al muy cabrón lo he mantenido por años económicamente con dinero y sexualmente con mi marido! ¿Y todavía el muy bastardo cree que actúa profesionalmente al decirme que es "incapaz de atenderme"?

Creo que ni el auto estaciono como las reglas viales lo piden, pero estas ansias de estrellar mi puño contra su rostro son más fuertes que la conciencia vial en este momento. Miro que a un lado de la puerta se encuentra el timbre, pero quiero que se dé cuenta de mi indignación antes de ver mi cara, es por eso que decido dar fuertes golpes a la puerta en vez de apretar el botón y que suene discreta y señorialmente un aviso de que alguien lo busca en la puerta.

-¡Te estuviste burlando en mi cara todo este maldito tiempo Hiwatari! ¿Qué es lo que hay entre Yuriy y tú?- Le grito en cuanto abre la puerta. Al parecer el sentido moral permanece intacto, pues me guardo las ganas de golpearlo- ¡Te estás revolcando con mi esposo casi en mis narices! - El descrédito en el rostro de Kai es evidente. No sé si es por la brusquedad de mi presencia o la sorpresa de haber sido descubierto

-¡¿De qué chingados estás hablando, Hiro? ¡Exijo respeto para mi casa y para mí! – respondió firmemente

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta, Hiwatari – me acerco a él intimidante, mi rostro está cerca del suyo retándolo a que me diga la estúpida verdad- ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de burlarte de mí? – me alejo, me siento fuera de mis cabales – Voy contigo y te platico sobre mis problemas matrimoniales, te haces el pendejo al querer ayudarme cuando realmente aprovechaste que trabajas con Yuriy para acostarte con él, te sirves de mí económica y profesionalmente ¡Y también sexualmente a mis expensas! ¿Creíste que al comunicarte con Yuriy a su celular como "número desconocido" es suficiente para que no sospechara de su _affair_? ¡Hasta es una burla! Él y tú son unos ver…

-¿Dé donde sacas esas pendejadas? – Lo puedo ver enojado, aun así no pierde la cordura- El hecho de que trabajemos en la misma empresa no es razón para que…

-¡Y todavía tienes el cinismo de decirme que no puedes atenderme más! Como si con eso salvaras la supuesta puta ética y profesionalismo que tienes – No puedo contener mis palabras, toda la ira acumulada a través de estos años siento que quiere desbocarse en este momento, me acerco de nuevo hacia él y esta vez lo tomo del cuello de la camisa - ¡Eres un puto maricón, has perdido todo mi res…!

-¡Si te dije que ya no podía trabajar contigo es porque me **_atraes_**…! –

Me grita al tiempo que sujeta fuertemente mis muñecas para que lo dejer. El silencio se hizo.

-De verdad no puedo comprender cómo es que llegaste a estas conclusiones. Si lo explicas sin agredirme con mucho gusto escucharé y aclararé malentendidos, pero si sigues así llamaré a la policía, Hiro – Dijo ecuánime y firme de nuevo, aun así puedo ver la indignación en sus ojos. Sigue sujetándome de las muñecas aunque yo ya lo he soltado hace unos instantes. Si me pusieran un espejo enfrente de mí me voltearía o cerraría los ojos, no quisiera ver mi atónica expresión- Esa es la verdad, Hiro: yo decidí ya no seguir siendo tu terapeuta porque creo que me atraes, digo creo porque aún no sé si se trate de alguna transferencia. Cuando me di cuenta que tu relación esta en un punto de quiebre automáticamente se me vino a la mente de que si te divorcias yo tendría el camino libre. Fue en ese momento que decidí alejarme para comprender qué me pasaba

-Kai… yo, lo siento, de verdad

No me animo siquiera a mirarle a los ojos. Le creo, de verdad le creo, y es por eso que ahora no puedo sostenerme por tanta vergüenza que siento.

-Yo… de verdad, no sé cómo disculparme, estoy sumamente avergonzado por todo esto. Yo sé que la situación no es pretexto, pero de verdad que me estoy volviendo loco con los problemas que tengo con Yuriy, ya no puedo ver claro, me siento ciego de tanta rabia… ¡ve lo que he hecho! –Suspiro desesperadamente- se me cae la cara de vergüenza… -no sé en qué momento entramos a la sala de su casa, tal vez lo empujé hasta llegar ahí-

-Hiro, de verdad me molestó mucho que llegaras así. Acepto tus disculpas, no te preocupes. Te soy sincero, dije la verdad más por mi seguridad que por ti, sin embargo, espero que esto te sirva para que veas con quien tienes que resolver el problema. Te lo digo como persona, no como terapeuta- sigo mirando al piso, como si él me fuera a dar el perdón que necesito- Ahora te pido que te retires, por favor…

Sé que Kai es sutil incluso para correrme de su casa, no lo reprocho ni siquiera mentalmente, en primera porque como propietario tiene derecho de decidir cuándo quiere recibir visitas y el tiempo de la estancia, y en segunda con más razón si esa persona llega casi derrumbando la puerta y con peligro de hacerlo también con sus dientes.

Ahora sí que con _la cola entre las patas _(porque ha sido un puto día de perros) salgo de la casa de Hiwatari, no sin antes disculparme de nuevo.

Me subo de nuevo al auto, tengo que regresar a aquel lugar en donde sé que las cosas se desmoronan. Al llegar puedo ver, simbólicamente, que un hogar se ha derrumbado por culpa de un cataclismo, donde lo único que queda de pie es una casa fría. Pocas ganas tengo de entrar, prefiero andar de mendigo soportando las inclemencias del tiempo que las inclemencias de una relación amorosa en descomposición.

Ya no quiero posponer más esto. Kai tiene razón, tengo que arreglar este problema con la persona correcta. Acepto que tengo miedo de separarnos, me duele profundamente, sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta que estar juntos nos hiere aún más.

-Hiro… me tenías preocupado, te fuiste de repente y dejaste el celular… -Me dice Yuriy en cuanto entro a la casa, él está sentado con un libro en la mano-

-Sí, salí a distraerme un rato – Me siento en el sillón contiguo-

Nos quedamos en silencio, él me mira como si esperara que le diera alguna explicación, y no es precisamente lo que le daré, pero al menos sabrá el porqué de mi fuga momentánea.

-Yu… necesito que me seas sincero. Por el bien de los dos – Apoyo mis codos en las rodillas, con la mano derecha froto mi rostro y mi pie izquierdo se mueve incesantemente – Ya no puedo seguir de esta manera, ya no puedo estar soportando las mentiras, la indiferencia, vivir juntos pero ser extraños – Suspiro, agacho la cabeza. Alzo la mirada para verlo de frente en el momento de la confrontación – Hoy vi el mensaje que le mandaste a una persona, algo así de que me dirías que estas saliendo con alguien más… Y bien, aquí estoy para que cumplas lo que le dijiste a quien sea que fuese él o la del mensaje

-No sé de que hablas – Ahora de verdad que no puedo creerme tu extrañeza – Yo no le he mandado a nadie un mensaje así

-¡Yuriy ya basta! ¡Si quieres salir con otro cabrón dímelo! – Comienzo a alzar la voz, abres los ojos como si estuvieras hasta asustado- ¡Tienes todo el pinche camino libre! ¿Qué ganas con ocultarlo, Yuriy? Puedo soportar que me digas que te largarás con otra persona ¡Lo que no soporto es el maldito engaño! ¡Siempre te di la confianza para que me dijeras qué es lo que andaba mal entre los dos…!

-¡Cállate! –Gritas, aminorando el tono de mi voz- No digas que no soportas las mentiras cuando tú mismo me has mentido todos estos años ¡Siempre me dijiste que tenía voz y voto en esta relación! Pues sí, tenía mucha voz ¡pero siempre se hicieron las cosas como **_a ti _** se te daba la chingada gana! Mis necesidades nunca te importaron, si algo me molestaba de ti o si algo necesitaba que hicieras para que estuviera mejor con la relación simplemente lo ignorabas, o se trataba de paranoia mía o era tu manera de pensar y hacer las cosas las que estaban bien en todo momento…

-¿Y por qué jamás me lo dijiste? – Realmente estoy sorprendido –

-¿Jamás? – Te pones de pie… comienzas a caminar desesperado por el recibidor de la casa - ¡¿Jamás? ¡Por dios! Te lo dije de mil maneras y por mucho tiempo – agitas las manos vehementemente. Me miras como si me odiaras… o tal vez lo haces – ¿O será que ahora que sabes que **_no_** me tienes tan seguro como creías sí te importa lo que digo?

-¿O sea que al engañarme te estabas vengando? – Cuando vi el mensaje que constataba que mi esposo me engañaba me sentía herido, ahora… esta verdad se está volviendo insoportable, tanto que por alguna extraña razón mis oídos comienzan a zumbar, como si evitara escuchar la realidad –

-Piensa lo que se te dé tu chingada gana. Hiro…

Me lo dices con voz baja, pero con un odio y rabia que no se hubieras podido expresar ni con el grito más potente. Solo escucho el azotar de la puerta. Ahora eres tú el que sale de la casa.

Definitivamente el arte de evadir un tema es lo tuyo, no me confirmaste ni negaste nada. Aun así la evidencia es clara. La situación lo es más aún: no hay nada que hacer juntos.

No volviste en toda la noche, tampoco esperé que lo hicieras. Realmente no sé qué esperabas de esta relación si ya no soportabas vivir conmigo, si esto era un martirio para ti ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo decías? ¿Por qué tenías que vengarte engañándome con alguien más? Además, no puedo evitar sentir culpa al pensar que esto también fue responsabilidad mía, que si las cosas están en este punto es porque yo también dejé que llegaran hasta aquí. Aun así no te justifica el engaño… ¡Diablos! A mí tampoco nada me justifica el que no te hubiera escuchado por tanto tiempo. Y me duele… no sabes cuánto, porque en mis planes de vida seguías estando tú. Ahora siento que es demasiado tarde… ambos estamos demasiado lastimados… esto, de verdad, no lo puedo perdonar.

Es tan difícil no involucrar los demás aspectos de mi vida en este problema, pues en este instante no quisiera darle la cara al mundo, pero… la vida sigue, mis responsabilidades están intactas.

Mis pacientes, Bryan, el ajetreo de la calle… al menos me distraen un rato. No quiero tomar una decisión importante en este momento, no este día. Al menos la noche fue placentera, pues tuve ese sueño de nuevo… ¡me olvidé de todo! No había nadie y nada más fuera de esa cama. Por un instante este sueño me motiva en la vida real, porque tal vez algo hay de real en él… ¡No! No es momento para eso; no he podido arreglar la situación con mi esposo, no puedo pasarme ya al siguiente paso.

¡No! Olvidé que hoy viene Brooklyn, lo veo en la puerta del centro de atención psicológica. Entro a mi consultorio para revisar mi agenda y efectivamente, no es que tuviera mala memoria, hoy no toca cita con él.

-¡Hiro! ¿Cómo te va?

Al menos hoy no tengo la responsabilidad de atenderlo

-Con un poco de dolor de cabeza – Lo miro, espero que no se note mi poco entusiasmo de verlo –

-¿Problemas matrimoniales? – me dice mientras entra al consultorio –

-Mucho desvelo… - Lo veo sentarse en el piso, tal vez el de los problemas de memoria es él –

-Sí, los problemas matrimoniales causan insomnio –Esa sonrisa es… ¿Burlesca?-

-Brooklyn, estoy checando en mi agenda y no tenemos cita el día de hoy, no puedo atenderte porque está a punto de llegar otra persona

-¡Pero Hiro! Es una situación de crisis – Lo miro detenidamente: no hay signos de ansiedad, agitación motora, dificultades para respirar… sin embargo esa sonrisa no desaparece, parece que se está burlando – se trata de una crisis matrimonial…

-Pero tú no estás casado, y si es por lo de tu pareja, de verdad en este momento no puedo atenderte

-¡Ah! Claro que es sobre mi pareja… -se pone de pie… esa sonrisa… esa mirada- y la crisis matrimonial no es mía – guía su mano derecha a su espalda, de nuevo el silencio – Es la tuya

-¡Brooklyn!

¿La voz de Yuriy gritándole a Brooklyn? ¡¿Qué está pasando? Porque efectivamente es mi esposo el que está ahora en mi consultorio. Lo miro sorprendido, su ceño fruncido y su quijada estresada, está sudando y sus puños están firmemente cerrados ¿es miedo lo que transmite?

-¡Oh! Ahora estamos los tres felizmente reunidos - no era paranoia mía, Brooklyn de verdad se ha estado burlando- Hiro, te presento a Yuriy, mi pareja, aunque tengo la sospecha de que ya se conocían en alguna parte… ¡Oh, sí! Ya lo recuerdo –Mira a Yuriy, ya no se burla, puedo ver la rabia en su rostro – Tú me dijiste que era tu esposo ¿Verdad, amor?

-Lárgate de aquí, Brooklyn, esto es entre Hiro y yo – Dice el pelirrojo. Mi mente quiere entender lo que pasa, y lo hace a medias, aun así es suficiente para comprender de qué va todo esto –

-¡También es mi maldito problema! ¡Puras promesas de que ya te vas a divorciar y aquí estoy como pendejo esperando! - Brooklyn me mira de nuevo - ¡Ya no más! ¡Estoy harto! O deciden ustedes ¡O decido yo!

La mano que mantenía oculta en su espalda sale y para mi espanto hay una pistola en ella. Una oleada de escalofrío cruza todo mi cuerpo, pero se asienta especialmente en mis manos, pies y estomago. La sensación es doble cuando apunta hacia mí.

-Brooklyn, baja esa arma – Le ordena Yuriy, me siento imposibilitado de hablar –

-O terminas esto tú o lo hago yo – Su mano comienza a temblar… cuando me dijo que venía por una crisis no le creí, ahora veo que jamás me había enfrentado a una situación de crisis como esta-

-Independientemente de quien termine con esto, Brooklyn – Veo al pelinaranja concentrado en las palabras de mi esposo, eso me da oportunidad para acercarme al cajón donde yo tengo mi pistola – ¿Crees que con esta muestra de psicopatía tuya me van a dar ganas de estar contigo toda la vida? Olvídalo

Mi pelirrojo me mira, sabe lo que estoy haciendo, sabe que yo tengo un arma por alguna emergencia, aunque jamás imaginé utilizarla.

-Pero, Yuriy…

-Suelta el arma, Brooklyn, por favor… terminemos esto de otra manera, al fin y al cabo Hiro ya lo sabe – estira la mano, como invitando a que el pelinaranja también lo haga –

-Tú me mentiste – Brooklyn ahora parece fuera de sí, abre sus ojos, sus pupilas están dilatadas, comienza a sudar y a negar con la cabeza, pero bajó el arma, eso me da tranquilidad - ¡Me dijiste que me amabas y que querías estar conmigo!

-Brooklyn, por favor… ven – Yuriy insiste –

-No… me mentiste, yo hago esto porque te amo, por eso he venido hasta aquí, y tú no lo valoras… no… no lo valoras

Mira al piso, su temblor es más evidente, se ve desorientado y mira el consultorio como si jamás hubiera estado ahí, como si estuviese perdido. Levanta el arma de nuevo. Tomo aire, aquel escalofrío vuelve a invadirme.

-No… lo valoras

Vuelve a decir. Levanta aún más el arma, y con un movimiento rápido la lleva hacia su sien.

-¡Brooklyn, no!

Grito y me acerco para empujarlo. Demasiado tarde, ha tirado del gatillo. Me limito a mirar hacia otro lado y escucho el gritar de Yuriy y de otras personas. No me había dado cuenta de que tanto mis colegas como otros pacientes ya estaban afuera de mi consultorio.

No me pregunten qué fue lo que pasó desde ese instante hasta que llegaron los peritos y la policía. No recuerdo qué hice, quién se acercó a mí, quién se fue y quién permaneció de mirón. Hasta este momento en el que un judicial me está entrevistando vuelvo a la realidad: estoy en la calle, el lugar ahora esta clausurado con unas cintas, el escándalo ha llamado la atención de los vecinos. Pero a mí no me importa eso.

Miro a Yuriy sentado hablando con uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, al parecer ha entrado en alguna crisis. No me parece extraño, yo mismo aún estoy en shock y no quiero saber qué pasará cuando me acueste en mi cama e intente dormir. Tal vez no duerma en días… o en meses.

**+++++_Contratransferencia_+++++**

Efectivamente, fueron meses lo que me llevó tener un sueño reparador. Yuriy y yo nos separamos por un tiempo. Ni siquiera fue algo que planeáramos, simplemente él agarró sus cosas y se fue, sin embargo ambos sabíamos que quedaba algo pendiente.

Pudo haberme engañado con otra persona, sin embargo, en el proceso legal que ahora llevo por el suicidio de un paciente me ha ayudado demasiado con el abogado y con su testimonio. Ha declarado sinceramente que el incidente se debió a un conflicto pasional y no a negligencia profesional de mi parte, pues la familia me ha demandado por ello. También conté con el testimonio de mis colegas y pacientes que estuvieron ese día. Al parecer eso saldrá bien, dentro de lo que cabe, pues hemos batallado para que abran de nuevo el centro de atención psicológica. Seguramente mi cédula profesional no me la quiten, sin embargo, mis deudas se han disparado y hasta me he quedado sin auto para poder liquidarlas.

Retomé mi proceso terapéutico y he dado un gran avance. Es una mentira esa de que las situaciones malas pasan por algo y para bien, no… son y siempre serán malas, sin embargo, he aprendido mucho de todo ello. Desgraciadamente me di cuenta que Yuriy y yo estamos demasiado lastimados como para estar juntos, lo más sano es seguir nuestro camino.

Me da alegría que al menos en eso hayamos coincidido. Ahora el proceso legal es por nuestro divorcio. No puedo negar que lo extraño, que me siento decepcionado, también que tengo mucho que agradecerle y que pasé años maravillosos a su lado. Sin embargo, como lo dije antes, y ahora estoy más convencido de ello: duele, pero dolía más cuando estábamos juntos siendo unos completos extraños.

**_+++++Contratransferencia+++++_**

Fue una ocasión en la que lleve un presente a la casa de Kai para disculparme de nuevo en la que cambió nuestra relación. Ya no somos terapeuta-paciente. Nos hemos frecuentado más para una convivencia de persona a persona. Supo lo de Yuriy y el incidente. Me ha brindado su apoyo con la inteligencia que siempre he admirado de él.

Conforme ha pasado el tiempo las palabras que me dijo aquella vez que irrumpí violentamente en su casa han salido de nuevo a la luz. No verbalmente, sino con acciones. Ha sido muy interesante descubrir esa nueva faceta de él, de hecho no puedo mentir que por eso sigo frecuentándolo. Tengo miedo, sí, debo aceptarlo, pues el fracaso de mi matrimonio ha sido de las experiencias más duras que he tenido en mi vida, sin embargo, no soy como aquellas personas que hablan pestes del amor después de haber sufrido una decepción, pues con todo y el tremendo trauma que me he llevado, sigo pensando que el amor, la pareja y el matrimonio son lo que cada uno decide que sean: enfermizo, neurótico o maravilloso.

Llegó el momento en el que Kai me explicó que realmente siente atracción por mí, no se trataba de transferencia. Y después de tanto tiempo de darle la vuelta al asunto, yo también me doy dando cuenta del asunto.

-Kai… quiero platicarte sobre un sueño

-Ya no soy tu terapeuta, Hiro, no voy a interpretar ningún sueño contigo

-No, no es para que lo interpretes. Es que tiene que ver contigo… y a mí me parece que puede ser muy real

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Se acabó TOT. Muchas gracias por apoyarme a lo largo de este fic telenovelezco y agradezco los comentarios por este final. <strong>

**Los quiero **


End file.
